Les Beau Bisho débarquent
by titPiou
Summary: Quand vous avez 7 jolis Bisho qui debarquent dans votres chambre... Voila ce que ca donne Rien de perver mais plein de delire XD
1. Chapter 1

Ah bas voila depuis le temps que j'en parler lol...C'est pas du grand art mais j'èspere que vous apprécirez quand même !

Les personnages de fruits basket ne sont évidement pas à moi mais Eva et le reste oui.

**Style de la fic **: Humour

**Auteur :** titPiou

**Titre : **Quand les beaux Goss débarquent.

Bonne lecture !!!

La jeune fille partait du lycée, une fois de plus...comme tous les jours...D'un pas rapide c'est en moins de 5 minutes qu'elle arriva devant son immeuble. Sans lever la tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sonna sur le bon bouton à l'interphone et qu'une voix de jeune garçon demande qui c'était. Sa voie résonna dans le hall d'entrée quand elle répondit tout simplement : "Moi".

Les trois étages grimpés rapidement, elle rentra dans son appartement sans entendre aucun bruits .. Comme d'habitude. Son frère ne lui accorda aucune attention scotché devant son PC et ses deux parents se trouvaient au travail. La jeune fille passa donc dans le couloir qui menait vers sa chambre et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en soufflant et alluma d'une main son ordinateur...Comme d'habitude...Un nouveau soupir. Eva, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans (bientôt) vivait au havre et était déjà blasée par toutes ces journées répétitives...Toutes ???? Naon pour une fois son train-train quotidien allait enfin changer et de manière radicale pour un long moment. Mais pour l'instant, comme d'habitude, elle partit divaguer sur les forums en tout genre en même temps que son msn quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit derrière elle. La brunette se retourna et observa toute sa chambre. Se levant pour aller voir l'autre coté, elle vit qu'un de ses mangas se trouvait par terre.

-DAN !!!!! C'EST TOI QUI AS TOUCHE À MES MANGAS ????

- NON !!!!!!!!!

- ARRETE DE MENTIR IL Y EN A UN PAR TERRE !

Eva abandonna alors la discussion en entendant son frère lui crier que, de toute façon, avec elle, c'était tout le temps de sa faute.

_Idiot ... c'est parce que tu fais toujours quelque chose..._

Elle reposa son bien, sans pour autant le ranger convenablement, et ensuite retourna s'assoire quand un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Là, ça commençait à vraiment devenir bizarre...

Une fois de plus, en moins de 10 minutes, la jeune fille se retrouvait debout devant son étagère avec le tome 1 de fruits basket dans les mains. Une fois de plus, Eva le reposa et une fois de plus... Il tomba ...Tout seul. Ce qui fit reculer d'un coup la propriétaire qui observa d'un air très étonné (les yeux qui sortent limite de leurs orbites quoi ...) son livre à terre, à qui il prenait maintenant l'envie de trembler.

_Respire Eva t'es pas devenu folle ... tu fais un rêve ... tu vois pas un manga qui tombe… Puis qui tremble ... Puis qui ... VOLE OO ????? ahhh maman j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas très bon ce midi ... Atta ... c'est quoi cette fumée ? Naonn je veux pas que mon manga prenne feu !! Ca coûte cher en plus !!! Monde cruel . _

Un "PAF" résonna, puis un autre, suivit de 5 autres. N'y voyant plus rien avec toute cette fumée, Eva battit des bras à l'aveuglette avant de taper quelque chose ... à un endroit où il ne devrait rien y avoir.

_C'est quoi se délire ... c'est du tissu…Il y a quelque chose en dessous...de rond... un bras ... UN BRAS ?????????_

A ce moment elle recula vraiment trop et se prit le pied dans ses rollers avant de se retrouver les fesses par terre. Autour d'elle, la fumée commençait à se dissiper et 7 corps commençaient à lui apparaître.

_Je ... je... rêve... non mais dits .moi. que .je . REVE ?????? Hein c'est ça ! C'est une camera caché elle est où ...??? Non mais sérieux c'est quoi ces 7 beaux gosses dans ma chambre ... atta .. OO naonnnnnnnnnn maman Bonheur ! Je suis morte c'est ça ? Oui je dois être au paradis !! A voui des ptits anges salut !!!! Ca va ??? Ah non ce n'est pas ça ? Je suis encore sur terre ? ah bon? La vie est bellleuuuuuuuhhhhhh X3_

Devant une Eva complètement déboussolée (_ heuuu ravie plutôt :D )_donc ravie... on pouvait regarder (_Contempler_ ) 7 hommes et jeunes hommes ( 7 beau gosses baveeeeeeeee)

Oui bon ! C'est toi ou moi qui écrit la fics hein èé ( Roooo mais ze t'aideeee)Non toi tu subis mes idées c'est pas la même chose :D ! (J'ai peur çç) Donc je disais, 7 beaux jeunes hommes qui apparemment n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver ici, vu les têtes qu'ils faisaient. Eva tilta alors (pas trop tôt !!!... La fermeee . ... beuhhh T.T) Un Kyo à l'air de mauvais poile se disputait avec un Yuki...Au même air sur le sujet de leur arrivée ici avec, sur les épaule de Yuki, un sac à dos pas comme les autres puisqu'il s'agissait en réalité , d'Ayamé qui fut vite envoyé dans les roses... Hatori regardait la chambre calmement ainsi qu' Haru sauf que l'un analysait la situation et que l'autre se demandait s'il y avait du boeuf au gingembre dans le coin ... Shiguré essayait de séparer Kyo et Yuki alors qu'un Momiji tout excité s'avança vers Eva.

- Héééé dis dis !! On est où lààààà ??????

C'est alors que les six autres garçons tournèrent simultanément la tête dans sa direction._ Naonnn ils ont vu que j'existais ??? Pas possible !!! Ils ont beau être beaux ils sont quand même long à réagir ... Mais ze suis n'heureuseeeeeee . _

- Hey on est où là ? Toi ! Réponds à la question !

- Baka neko sois plus poli !!!

- YUKI JE T'AIMEEE mon frère chéri même dans ce voyage nous ne serons jamais séparés ! coup de poing d'une souris énervée Je t'aime quand même ne t'inquiète passss.

nouveau coup de poing yeahh yuki vainqueur par KO

- Hi hi Yuki n'aime pas être enlacé par quelqu'un d'autre que par son cher et tendre Kyo ... sourire derrière un éventail

- Shiguré ... Ma patience a des limites ...

- né né Yuki tu aimes Kyo ????? PAFouainnnnn Kyo m'a tapé ...

- raaaa la ferme ...

- Yuki tu es énervé ?

- haru ... c'est pas le moment tu crois pas ?

Hatori regardait la scène avec... désespoir ... Puis se tourna vers Eva toujours assise par terre hésitant entre rester la bouche ouverte toujours étonnée et exploser de rire devant le ridicule de la scène. Finalement aucune ne fut choisie car le jeune médecin l'aida à se relever. Mais sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit une voix passablement énervée résonna depuis la salle.

- OÙ JE SUIS BORDEL !!!!!!!!!!!

7 têtes eurent d'un coup les cheveux hérissés alors qu'Eva se retourna d'un coup pour voir un jeune homme très craquant habillé d'un kimono arriver dans sa chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la jeune fille et passa à coté d'elle pour se planter devant un Hatori complètement silencieux...d'ailleurs…

_Silence ... roooo ils ont appris à ce taire magieee … Vive Akito ouais ouais applaudissements !!! Non? Tant pis T.T mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là tout ceux-là...Pas que je vais me plaindre mais bon ...Non en fait, je m'en plains pas du tout big smileeee non bon là j'ai l'air d'une perverse. Manquerait plus que je bave.arrête le filet de bave qui menace de tomber bref ... heu bon j'en fais quoi moi d'eux maintenant ...stop on arrête les pensées pas catholiques déjà ouvrir la bouche Eva et dire que tu es là ! beuuuu pourquoi j'ai tant de mal maintenant .. roo Akito me regarde ... Hatori a dû lui dire que j'étais là ...maman j'aime pas son regard oscourrrrr . _

Le chef de famille était maintenant devant la jeune fille et la fixait méchamment.

- Tu nous as amené ici ?

- Non

- Tu sais ce qu'on fout ici ?

- Heu non

- Tu sais comment partir d'ici ?

- heuuuu non

- Alors tu sers à rien ! Sors !

- OO

Il s'éloigna pour aller parler à Hatori qui apparemment essayait de placer une phrase pendant que chacun prenait grand soin de se la fermer pour ne pas se faire envoyer sur les roses à l'instar d'Ayamé par Yuki ... mais en plus fort çç

- Akito sama...Apparemment cette jeune fille habite ici...nous devons...

- On ne doit rien du tout c'est moi qui décide !

_Eva réagis !!! T'es chez toi tu dois te faire respecter !!!! Allez j'avance. Ah il se retourne..._

- QUOI ?

_Ouainnnn je vais me faire bouffer . je veux pas mourir si jeune j'ai pas mériter çaaaaa !!!_

- heuuu … En effet, j'habite ici... et heu je peux peut-être vous aider big smileeee

- NON !

_bah ça va pas être de la tarte ..._

**Alors alors alors ??? Bon c'est a deuxieme fic la premiere étant dans le même genre ...mais bon c'est pas la mort si ? beaucoup ? **

**Reivews pleassss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Tension qui grandit...**

Les personages de fruits basket toujours pas à moi ... snif

Kyo : heureusement qu'est ce qui nous arriverait sinon...

Que des bonnes choses smilleeeee

Kyo : Dis pas de conneries !!!!!!

Beuuuhhh T.T

Mais bon Eva et les autres personnages sont à moi Bonne lecture !!

Ca fesais maintenant environ 1h que Akito était debout au milieu de ma chambre à s'ennerver tout seul... hatori avait beau lui dire de rester calme et reflechir..rien ne marchait...

Après tout il parlait au chef de la famille Soma. Les autres par contre s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient :

Kyo restait à se taire dans son coin ne voulant apparement pas s'en prendre une par Yuki ou Akito, au choix. Harului regardait d'un aire distrait tous les poster et photo de la chambre avec Yuki qui essayait d'éviter le regard du chef de famille. Shiguré feuilleté des livres tout en reflechissant ou pouvait bien se trouver un certain placard à vetement...

Ayamé toujours dans les vape avait été installé sur le lit et momiji... Bas une fois de plus il s'avanca vers Eva avec un de ses grand sourir au lèvres.

- Tu t'appelles comment hein ??? Moi c'est...

- Momiji non?

Yuki et Kyo qui avaient suivient d'une oreille distrète la conversation regardairent la jeune fille avec une certaine incompréhension.

- Ohhhh comment tu connais mon nom ??? c'est trop genial !!!!!

- Bas heu ...

Elle regarda vers Akito pour verifier qu'elle pouvait ouvrir la bouche sans se faire rembarer une nouvelle fois. Apparement c'était Ok. Elle attrapa le livre toujours par terre et le tendit au blondinet.

- Regarde dedans tu vas comprendre... _enfin j'èspere_

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Pendant que Momiji ouvrait le manga Yuki s'était approcher pour regarder lui aussi l'objet dans ses mains. Ses magnifiques yeux violet s'ouvrirent d'un coup d'étonnement lorsqu'il se reconnu sur lespages de dessins. Et cela n'échappa pas non plus au Lapin qui lui au contraire en été tout content.

- Ohhhh Yuki c'est toi !!!! Regarde il y a aussi Kyo et shigure !!!! C'est trop bien !!!!!

Le lapin se mit alors à sauter partout en criant ca joie...avant qu'un Akito furieux lui pique d'un coup le livre des main se qui le calma directement.

_Ohhh on dirait qu'il a pris une douche froide le lapinou ..._

Le chef de famille regarda le book d'un air rageur et ... le dechira !!!

_Atta ... je reve la hein .. il a pas .. si ? si il la fait ???? Non mais il est vraiment taré il faut le faire enfermer ce mec sereu il y a des hospises pour ca !!!!!_

- Ca va pas la tête t'es malade !!!!!!!!!

Alors la 6 paires d'yeux se posairent directement sur moi avec ...effroie ???? Pendant qu'une autre me regardait avec ..haine .. Et Akito s'approcha d'un pas .. d'un autre ..encor un autre puis s'arreta à deux centimetre d'Eva qui soutenait avec bravoure son regard.

- Tu ..peux..repeter ?

- Bas oui si ta pas entendu ! T'es-Un-Ta...

Une main arriva sur ma bouche pour étouffer le reste de ma phrase. Shiguré regardait avec un grand sourir forcer Akito toujours fou de rage.

- Akito san elle rigole... hé hé

- Ahhhh shi chan comme tu sais très bien tourner les cituations tu es notre sauveur à tous !!!!!!!

Un goutte d'eau apparu sur la temps de Yuki.

- Lui ? Un sauveur .. ou va le monde ...

Pendant ce temps Akito et Eva continuaient de se foudroyer du regard. Apparement aucun des deux ne contaient lacher.

- Tu rembourse ! Tu te rends compte de combien ca coute ca !!!

- Ca comme tu dis c'est des conneries qu'est ce qu'on fou dans un bouquin heinnnn !!! Et ne me parle pas comme ca je suis un dieu tu me dois le respect comme vous tous ici !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de répondre hatori s'approcha de Akito voyant très bien que si il les laissait continuer ca n'en finirait jamais. Il proposa alors :

- Akito .. pourquoi ne pas sortir et reperer la ou nous sommes ...

L'interpelé regarda alors le dragon d'un air " Pourquoi tu m'parles toi ta pas vu que je suis en pleine engeulade !!" mais accepta.

- Oui ! J'en est marre d'être en si mauvaise compagnie ! Hatori tu m'accompagnes ! Les autres vous restez..LA !

Il partit alors dans le couloir.. c'est qu'il avait dejas pris ses marques le petit ! Hatori demanda àn Eva son adresse pour qu'ils retrouvent le chemin pour leur retour et .. lui souhaita bonne chance avec le reste ...

Une porte claqua un peut plus tard (8s plus tard..) puis un soupir général resonna...

Eva s'assit sur son lit avec lassitude.. ca n'allait vraiment pas être facile tout ca et apparement c'était pas terminer. Même si Akito était partit il restait les autres.

- C'est toi la taré oui ! T'es folle de répondre comme ca à ce malade tu tiens pas à la vie !

- Baka neko parle lui autrement ! Elle pouvait pas savoir !

- K'so nezumi j'tais pas adresser la parole alors rend toi utile : LA FERME !

- j'ai pitier pour toi de ton agressivité...

- Tu vas voir ..

- EVA !

La c'était au tour des cheveux d'Eva de sérisser. Elle se leva d'un coup ignorant les regards interrogateur qui la suivaient et ferma d'un coup ca porte avant de répondre :

- QUOI ?

- C'est qui avec toi ????

- Ca te regarde pas retourne sur ton PC le gnome !

- Je suis pas un gnome arrete de m'appeler comme ca !!!!!!!!

- Retourne sur ton Pc j'ai dis !

- Ta geule !

Elle réagit au quart de tour ouvrit la porte et envoya à son frère une magnifique giffle dans la figure avant de repliquer :

- Tu disais ?

- Salete...

Puis le dis Gnome partit en courant dans ce chambre. La pensée général fut : "Il vaut peut etre mieu de be pas l'énerver ..."

Eva se retourna devant tous les garçons et leur dit:

- Bon bas .. j'ai dse devoirs à faire et d'autres trucs .. vous sortez pas de la piece vous cassez rien vous évitez les haussement de voie trop important et heu ... sacager pas ma chambre..

Mouai autant rêver quoi ...Le temps qu'elle allume son Pc, commence à faire les recherche dont elle avait besoin et se connectà son msn derreres elle beaucoup de choses c'étaient dejas passées...

Shiguré avait rejoin un ayamé reveillé sur le lit et lancaient tout deux des phrases tout ce qu'il n'y à pas d'innoncant pendant que Kyo leur criait dessus "Sales obsédé perver fermer la !" Haru s'assit devant la télé et l'alluma pour mettre les jeux videos avec sur son dos un Momiji tous exiter voulant tester mes jeux disposé près de la télé de facon correcte..plus pour longtemps. Yuki perdant passiance assoma Kyo qui se releva avec l'envie de se battre avec le rat avant qu'Eva ne se retoune l'ayant appercu dans la glace :

- NON KYO ! TU VAS FOUTRE LE BORDEL DANS MA CHAMBRE !

Un sourir narquoi apparus sur le visage de yuki quand il vu le chat me regarder mechament mais quand même s'assoir à coté de haru d'un air boudeur enpestant contre la jeune fille et le "sale rat".

Le dit sale rat s'approcha de moi et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir marquer sur mon écrant de conversation :

"Sélène, tu devineras JAMAIS qui est dans ma chambre à ce moment !!!!!! J'allume ma cam !"

Il prit alors une chaise posé près d'Eva et s'assit curieux de savoir de quoi il sagissait. Il avait aussi quelques questions à lui poser sur le fameux boukin qui était disposé piteusement par terre les page dechirer tout autour...

Bon ce chapitre il est pas terrible j'avou que j'ai pas eu vraiment d'inspiration ... Vous me pardonner ?

kyo : Pourquoi moi je me fais rembarrer comme ca ?

Yuki : parce que c'est ton roles Baka neko !

Akito : tremble de fureur personne..personne ne peut me repondre comme ca sans subir ma vengeance !!!!!!! tronsoneuse à la main

Piou : Héééééé si tu me tue tu retournera pas chez toi !!!! smileeee

bruit de la tronsoneuse qui s'arrete

Akito : se tourne vers hatori d'un air dépité On doit donc la laisser faire ?

Hatori : Oui ...

Avis général : "sauvez noussss . "

Review :D ???????


End file.
